The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aircraft radar systems. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the field of predictive windshear radar systems.
Currently, windshear detection radars require time to detect and report a windshear hazard. This time can range from 10-15 seconds depending on various factors such as antenna position. For large aircraft, this initialization time is less than the time required to accelerate to a go/no-go or inhibit speed during takeoff. Thus, takeoffs in large aircraft are protected by the windshear detection system. However, smaller business and regional services aircraft may accelerate to a go/no-go or inhibit speed during takeoff in less than the initialization time of the windshear detection system. Applicants have discovered that there may be a need to alert the crew regarding the likely readiness of the windshear system to help avoid the possibility for an unprotected takeoff.